Simple Sisters
by AnnAnime
Summary: Ann and Malon are simple farm girls. As they do bussiness in the marketplace, the girls catch Gannon's Eye. Read inside for more info. MF, GanonAnn, GannonMalon. Rape, sex, violence, torture, death and some romance later. some yaoi maybe later.
1. Introduction

Ok hello everyone! My name is Ann and I have a very vivid imagination and I love writing about my ideas. 

However, please forgive me if I don't like stating **EVERY SINGLE LITTLE **detail. Though I suck at explaining things.

In school my grammar was great and I made A's in writing stories. Now I'm rusty so this won't be perfect. (No one is perfect)

Please just read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not Own Zelda or any of the characters. I Own The Character Ann in this story. She is my made up Character and I totally own her. Nintendo does not own her, I do!

**WARNINGS! WARNINGS! WARNINGS! WARNINGS! WARNINGS!**

This story contains sex between M/F and maybe some Yaoi Rape. This is just a story and it is **NOT REAL.**

If this offends you then **LEAVE NOW! **I mean it too, that means **DO NOT READ **this story, and then leave a bad review because you hate this. You will be labeled an idiot for reading this warning then doing it anyway.

The story also contains hardcore sex, Rape, Violence, torture some romance later on in the future and Even Death! Yes Death!

Also if you are against Zelda bashing as well then I suggest you leave.

Don't worry though, I like Zelda too so I won't bash her too much.

Another thing I want to mention is that Ann and Malon are **VERY **close sisters. I am going to make them like my sister and me. They kiss and hug but this does not mean they are lesbians or incestuous. So don't go thinking that they are while reading the story. I will be writing the story as if it were me as Ann and Malon as my sister.

**WARNINGS! WARNINGS! WARNINGS! WARNINGS! WARNINGS!**

The Ages are not done by the game and are only done the way I Want it done so I don't care if any of you don't like that. I also made it where Ann and Malon still have their Father and Mother. I know ALREADY that when Malon grows up that she no longer has her father and NEVER even knew her mother, so I don't need a lecture on that either. I received lectures on about the game. That is why I say that, so please do not take offense.

**INTRODUCTION TO ANN: **

**ANN and MALON: **

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5 feet**

**Ann is a character I decided to throw into the story. She is Malon's sister and looks almost like her. She is the same as Malon and works hard on the farm. Their Hobbies are searching for herbs and going for walks and racing on horses together. They also enjoy playing and laughing because they are children at heart. Ann and Malon are twins but not identical completely. Sometimes Ann and Malon would visit the marketplace and trade milk for different things needed on the ranch.**

**Look here to see what Ann looks like: (coming soon)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Simple Sisters**

**Ch. 1 **

Average day in Hyrule 

The day starts out like any other day in Hyrule, beautiful and very sunny. It was dark outside still, for the sun has not risen yet. Malon and Ann always got up before the sun did so they could start their chores early. A lot of times, Ann and Malon had to make trips to the marketplace to sell milk and eggs and sometimes to even trade them for goods.

Malon rose up from under her warm blankets and stretched her arms up in the air and yawned. She then rubbed the some of the sleep from her eyes and looked over at Ann who is still sound asleep in her bed. They shared a room together that was very small, only big enough for two beds and for each girl to have a chest at their feet. Their beds sit next to each other only 2 feet between them and a small side table against the wall for a lantern. In the chest the girls kept all their belongings from a few dresses to some jewelry and other things girls have.

Ann always had to rely on Malon to wake her up every morning. Ann is not a morning person and can be pretty grumpy in the morning if woken up by anyone else. Malon is the only person that can wake up Ann without making her mad.

Malon smiled as she sniffed the air that smelled of Eggs, Pancakes and toast that their mom was cooking downstairs. She then looks over at Ann and slowly moves out from under her covers and crawls under the covers with Ann. Laying beside her and looking at her face, hearing her breathe, she moves in closely to Ann and uses her hand to move Ann's hair from her face.

Softly she whispers. " Ann, it's time to get up."

Ann lets out a small whimper and Malon smiles and whispers again but a little louder this time.

"Ann, come on now get up."

Ann slowly opens her eyes, looking at Malon, blinking them to wake up. She then takes a deep breath through her nose and stretches while yawning.

"You smell that Ann?" Malon says smiling.

Ann then sniffs the air and smiles. "Mmmm yeah, breakfast."

The girls then, get dressed in their farm dresses. Ann wears a blue one that comes to her knees with a white apron and puffy sleeves and Malon wears one like Ann's but it's pink. Each of them have a hair bun cover trimmed in lace in the back of their heads to hold their hair back that matches the color of their dresses.

After eating their breakfast, the girls start their chores of feeding the animals. After finishing their chores as the sun began to rise the girls take their eggs and milk and start walking to the marketplace like usual to sell their eggs and milk to the merchants there.

* * *

Ok sorry guys about it being short. I just wanted this chapter to be the start of the story.

In the next chapter things will get more interesting.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think and whether you want to read the next chapter or not.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

Ok I'm sorry that this is short but it would be nice to make this Collide with another Different scene in the story.

Please read a review!

* * *

**Simple Sisters **

**Ch.2**

**The Marketplace **

During their stroll to the Marketplace, Link came Galloping across Hyrule field and happens to see the girls walking. He then gallops up to them, then gets off Epona and stands in front of them.

"Good Morning!" He says to them.

The girls both reply at the same time. "Good Morning Link!" Then they giggle.

"So, what you are you ladies up to this morning?" He asks them smiling.

Ann replies smiling. "We're going to the Marketplace to sell and Eggs and milk."

" Our mom also wants up to get some things as well." Malon says to Link looking at him.

"Ah. Shopping! I see, well I have to do some shopping of my own as well. I'll walk with you then if that's ok." He exclaims.

Both Girls nod and each of them take Link by the arm and they happily walk to the market place. Link blushes the whole time, he liked having two girls that liked him, especially since they're sisters. He just smiled a lot and walked with them. As soon as they reached the marketplace, they could see the people bussing along the street. The merchants were selling and people were buying. It was Very loud with the business of the marketplace.

Ann looks over at Link. "Well I guess we'll see you later Link"

"Yeah we have a lot to do." Malon says smiling.

Link looks at them both. "Yeah, so do I. Bye." He says and goes off to do his own shopping for supplies.

Meanwhile in Hyrule Castle

Ganon stands by his window in his chambers looking out the window with one arm over his chest and the other holding his Chin. He was in deep thought in his plans to take over Hyrule. Ganon knew he could easily take the thrown by marrying Zelda, after all he is a king himself. He had thought about it many times but he really had no interest in Zelda. To him she was a spoiled brat, who never acted like a REAL woman.

Zelda made it clear to Ganon that she liked him and even wanted him. She even offered her body to him, but he couldn't stand looking at her. He preferred women that weren't spoiled and dignified.

Just as he was going deeper into thought, there was a knock on his chamber door.

"Yes. Who is it?" Ganon asks.

"Sir, His majesty wishes to speak to you in the great hall."

"Tell him I'm on my way" He calls out to the guard.

The guard does not say anything. This only means he has left to tell the king. Ganon puts his cloak on and makes his way to the great hall.

On his way there, Zelda calls out to him. " Ganon! Where are you going."

Ganon then stops and sneers and then turns to look at Zelda with an expressionless face. "Your Father wishes to speak with me. Then after that I am going into the marketplace to take of some business."

Zelda kind of smiles and nods and waves her hand at him. "Carry on then." She says and goes back to her room.

Ganon then turns to head to the great hall and rolls his eyes with a sneer. He really hates it when she does that. Then he enters into the great hall.

* * *

Ok in the next chapter I'm not going to say what they discuss, but I will just go to the part where Ganon goes intot he marketplace.

The next chapter will get more interesting.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok here is the next chapter… Sorry for the long Wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of it's character and are owned by Nintendo. I do Own Ann who is my Original Character so please do not steal her!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

----------------------------------------- 

**Simple Sisters **

**Ch.3**

After Ganon talked to the King, he walked into the crowd of people. The people often seen him in town, but never looked at him if they could help it. He made the people of Hyrule feel uneasy, everyone knew of his reputation.

After Ann and Malon had sold their eggs and milk to the merchants, they still had time to do a bit of looking around as well as get what they needed for the farm. They got what they needed but Ann spotted some dresses that a merchant was selling.

Ann Gasped as she grabbed the blue dress she spotted from the nearby rack "Malon! Come see this Dress! It's Gorgeous!"

Malon Hurried over and let out a delightful squeal. "ooohh Ann! That is soo Cute! That is sooo you!" She exclaims smiling.

Malon and Ann's outbursts caught Ganon's attention and he watched the girls.

Malon then spots one just like the one Ann is holding but hers is pink instead. Malon grabs the dress off the Rack and holds it up to herself as if to see how it would look on herself.

"aawww that would look great on you!" Ann says Smiling at Malon.

They both look in the mirror to see them selves holding the dresses up to themselves. Ann looks at the price of the dress. She Gasps in Horror. The Price says two thousand rupees. Ann's face turns from smiling to a look of disbelief. Malon notices Ann's expression.

"What's wrong Ann?" She asks her.

Ann looks at Malon. "Look at the price" She whispers.

Malon looks at the price and then quickly puts the dress back as Ann does the same.

The merchant looks at them. "Well ladies, see anything you want to buy?"

Ann Smiles. "No thank you."

Ann and Malon start to walk away but Ganon walks up to Ann and Molon.

"Good morning ladies" He says to them.

They knew instantly who he was, the king of the garudos. Ann and Malon was speechless… they didn't know what to say as soon as they saw him.

Then Ganon walks over to the merchant selling the dresses that Ann and Malon had been looking at before. Ann and Malon watched as Ganon talked to the merchant and then handed Ganon the dresses after giving him a big bag of money. Ann and Malon could have fell over at how big that wallet was. Shortly afterwards, Ganon walks to them and hands the Blue dress to Ann and the Pink one to Malon. They are speechless and they look at the dresses.

Ann looks up from her dress " But… We can't accept these, they're expensive."

"Please, I insist… they will look lovely on you both." Ganon insists.

"Mama and Papa will not believe us your highness." Malon says to Ganon.

"mmm I see, then I will write a letter to your parents then." He says smiling. "Please come back with me to the castle."

Ann and Malon look at each other, then at Ganon. "Alright… your Highness. Thank you" Ann says and does a small curtsy.

So they follow him back to the castle and they receive the letter that is sealed with a wax seal. The Girls then go home. Ann walks inside first and walks to her mom and gives her the money from the eggs she sold. Malon gives the money to her as well from the Molk that was sold.

(Sorry I made that short… I wanted to hurry and get them home.)

"Mama…. We want to show you something." Ann says nervously.

They both then show their mama their dresses. Their mom gasps at the sight of the dresses.

"oh how beautiful!" She exclaims and takes one of the dresses and looks it over. "hhmm? I have seen these before… these are expensive dresses…. Where did you two get the money to buy these?" Now Ann and Malon never lied to their mom but she had to know about the dresses.

Ann Silently hands her mom the letter. Their papa is fast asleep on the floor. She takes the letter, breaks the seal and reads it. They wait nervously as she reads it. Their mom's eyes get wide and she smiles.

"I'm so proud of you Girls!" She exclaims and then hugs both their necks.

Ann and Malon look at each other with a confused look on their faces as their mom hugged them. Then their mom pulls away and hands the letter to Malon.

"You girls need to keep that safe somewhere… it's not everyday we commoners get something like that from royalty!" She says as she goes back to cleaning.

Malon reads the letter, blocking out everything from her mind, even what her mom is saying. Ann listens to her mom go on and on about the letter.

"ah! My Girls are such good Girls!" She says.

Malon's eyes are wide with surprise and she grabs Ann's hand and pulls her to go upstairs.

"Ah mama, we'll be upstairs for a little while, then we'll come down to do laundry." She says as they run upstairs.

"Ok" Their mom says and continues cleaning.

They reach their room and they sit on the bed. Malon hands Ann the letter. Ann reads the letter silently then look at Malon.

"He… said returned something very valuable to him." Ann says and looks at Malon.

She nods to Ann. "So our mom would be proud I suppose. But why would he buy us those dresses to begin with?" she says looking at her sister.

Ann sighs and stands up. "I don't know… but we better put our dresses away and get to work."

The Girls put the dresses away and go back to working on the farm.

Meanwhile back at the castle.

Ganon returns from walking the girls to the gates of the hyrule marketplace to return to his chambers.

Zelda comes out of her room and calls out to Ganon. "Oh Ganon, please wait."

Ganon stops in his tracks. "What does she want now?" He thinks to himself then turns to face her. "Yes Princess?"

Zelda walks to Ganon and frowns "You know I don't like you calling me that."

Ganon doesn't say anything and only looks at her expressionless.

"Anyway… who were those girls you were with?" She asks him with her ands behind her back.

"Is that all you wanted, princess?" Ganon asks in an irritated tone. He sighs knowing she'll keep on until she gets her answer. "They are just some girls I met."

He then turns around and walks away from Zelda and goes to his Chambers.

-------------------------------------------------- 

Ok Guys… I'm soo sorry for the long wait on this update… I have just been soo busy lately that I haven't had the time to update.

I wanted to let you guys know that Zelda had Ganon followed. I know it didn't mention it but it will later on.

Hope you guys like it and if I get enough reviews I'll continue the next chapter sooner. Please Review and thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok as Requested from my Loyal Readers, here is the next chapter.**

**Another thing I want to let you know is that Zelda will get even sneakier as the story gets longer.**

**Just a warning... there is a rape scene here but it's not that graphic**.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Simple Sisters**

**Ch. 3**

When Ganon reached his room he thought deeply about the events that had occurred. He knew from the way Zelda acted, that she was very jealous of those girls.

The next morning Malon woke up before Ann as usual and woke her up the way she always did. As soon as both girls were up and dressed, they didn't go downstairs right away.

Ann Looks at Malon and Exclaims. "Ah I have an Idea!"

Malon gives her sister a confused look.

"After we do our chores, we can get cleaned up and where our dresses today to the marketplace... I have some allowance to spend... how about you?" Ann asks excitedly.

Malon rubs her chin thinking. "Mmm I think I have some too." Then she goes to her chest and pulls out a box from it.

Ann then does the same thing. Each girl counted their allowance and each one came up with 200 rupees that they had saved for a long time. Some of the money was also from herbs they had collected and sold. Each Girl looks at each other.

"What about mamma and papa's birthday?" Ann Asks her sister.

"Hhmm" she says and looks at the rupees thinking.

Ann suddenly exclaims "AH! I know... We could Gather herbs and spices everyday and even start an herb garden to make the money back!" Smiling.

Malon puts the rupees down and hugs Ann tightly. "Ooohh! You are soo smart sister!"Then she kisses her on the cheek.

After Malon pulled away Ann Smiled at Malon. Then both girls put away their rupees and went downstairs to eat breakfast. After they had eaten their breakfast, Ann fed the chickens while Malon went to tend to the horses. Ann would Join Malon later. When Malon entered the stables she noticed one of the horses was laying down on his side sweating. Malon walks to the horse and pets it's mane.

"Poor girl, what's wrong?" She asks the horse.

Within five minutes later Ann comes in and rushes over to Malon and the horse.

"I'll go get papa!" She says then runs outside to get their papa.

Moments later Ann comes back with their papa. He examines the horse and shakes his head.

"Hmmm This isn't good, seems she is running a fever." He says and looks at Ann. "Ann go to the marketplace to pick up some medicine for the Mayer. Malon will stay here to watch over her while you go. I'll go get the money to give you to buy it." He says and leaves the barn.

"Malon... this will be the first time I have went to the marketplace without you." She says with a frown and sits on the ground in the hay.

Malon takes Ann's hand. "You'll be ok... after you get the medicine just hurry home ok?" She says smiling.

Ann smiles and gently squeezes her sister's hand. Only seconds later, their papa returned with the money. He hands Ann the money.

"There, now when you go into town, go to the potion shop there, they sell me the medicine for the animals and it's not open to the public but you should have no trouble getting it." He says looking at the Mayer.

Ann nods and leaves the ranch. She didn't feel like riding a horse and besides the marketplace wasn't too far. There were a lot more people at the marketplace today and they crowded the street. Ann Decided to walk on the left side and go around the people instead of pushing her way through the people. As Ann reached the side alley she spotted Link who was standing on the other side watching everyone. Ann raised her hand up to yell for Link but instead of words comming from her mouth, and hand covered it. She struggled but many arms held her arms and legs so she couldn't escape. She wanted to scream for help but the hand over her mouth held on tight.

She was pulled into the Alley where no one could see her or her captures. The person holding Ann's mouth, wrapped an arm around her arms and chest.

A man's voice whispers in her ear "Be a good girl and we'll let you Live."

( ok I suck at explaining what each man looks like so I'll leave that part up to you guys. I will say what race they are though and how many of them there are. They are Hylian.)

Those very words made Ann whimper and struggle to get away. Breathing Heavily she stops struggling and looks at the men that captured her. She counted four men making five of them, including the one holding her. One the men walks up to Ann, but as soon as he comes within a few feet Ann kicks him in the balls. The Man instantly falls to the ground clutching his crotch. The that was standing next to him runs up to her and punches her hard in the stomach. The punch knocked the breath out of her and she couldn't breathe. While Ann is out of breathe, they gag her mouth with a handkerchief so she can't scream.

Ann finally catches her breath and struggles to get away but in the struggle they rip Ann's clothes from her body exposing her soft white skin. She kicks and scratches them, and they start beating her up by hitting her stomach and face. All the punches made her weary and see stars that she eventually stopped struggling as the first man started raping her. Ann cried silent tears as she was being raped.

Link was standing on the other side of the marketplace when he saw Ganon come from the castle's walkway.

"What is he up to now?" Link thought to himself and he watched Ganon.

Ganon stopped in his tracks by the alley. He has sensed something was wrong. He could also sense pain and suffering. He turns his head and looks down the Alley and stares down there for a few moments. Then he spots some shadows and decides to check it out but first he will go get a few guards to come with him because he suspects some people are doing something they are not supposed to be doing. About five guards fallow him down the alley towards the shadows and when Ganon turns the corner, he is horrified at what he sees. Ann is badly beaten and being raped and violated by two men. Ann was between two men, one on top and one on the bottom.

Ganon's eyes blazed with anger and furry and sneered and snatched the man on top of Ann by the neck and threw him against the wall knocking him unconscious. The one under Ann slid out from under her and tried to run as the other men were being arrested. The gaurds held up their spears to the men and one of them spoke as Ganon Captured the one trying to escape.

"You are all under arrest for rape." He said poking the spear closer to the men.

Ganon pushes the one he caught in with the others crowded together who being held at bay by the guards. He then looks down at Ann who is laying the ground on her belly, bleeding from her nose, eye, head and mouth. She also had some cuts on her chest and breasts and she wasn't moving meaning she had passed out. Ganon took off his Cape and covered Ann in it and picks her up effortlessly.

* * *

**ok I'll add the next chapter tonight because I already know what will happen next so please bare with me.**

**Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright! Due to the reviews I got so quickly, I am updating this story soo soon!**

**Thank you Everyone for the Great reviews.**

**Later I will go back and add more details of the rape.**

**I also wanted to add that things are going to be a little different from the story. Zelda still told Link to defeat Ganon because she can't have him and she's mad at him. That's all that's different if you understand what I mean.**

**For now please read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Simple Sisters**

**Ch. 5**

Two days later Ann stirred her head with a moan trying to awaken. She moved her head around a bit moaning. She opened her eyes but only one of them would fully open and it felt as though something was covering the other one. She reached her hand up to touch her right eye. As soon as her hand touched it, a searing pain shot through her eye and she immediately moved her hand away from it. She the touched the top of her head. He head and eye were bandaged up. She then looks around the room, seeing stone walls around her, red curtains and a balcony. The bed she laid in was made of clack cherry oak. The sheets were satin and the bedspread, red velvet. Ann wondered why she was there in the luxurious room. Then she remembered what had happened to her before she passed out.

"Did someone save me?" She asks her self.

Then she tries to sit up with difficulty because her body ached. She wore a silk blue gown with flowers on it. Her chest was also bandaged and her left hand was as well. Just then as she was examining herself again, a knock came at the huge wooden door. The knock startled her and she quickly looked at the door. Her stomach was in knots, wondering who it might be.

Meekly Ann answered. "Come in."

The door open and Ganon walked in. He was so tall he had to duck to get through the door.

"Ah you're awake!" Ganon says to her with a smile as he walked over by the bed.

Ann's Eye shot wide open with surprise. "Oh... it's you... your highness."

Ganon pulled the velvet chair next to the bed. "Please call me Ganon." He asks in a sincere voice.

Ann Smiles and nods. "Ok... Ganon"

The name felt weird on her lips but Ann thought the name fit Ganon.

"That name fits you very well I think." Ann asks him looking at him with her one eye.

Ganon looked at her face over, he hated it that her cheek and chin had been bruised. He pondered events that happened, only briefly then spoke softly.

"What do you remember?" He asks her gently moving some of her bangs sticking out of the bandage from her eyes.

She blushes and looks away and sighs. "Well...I remember that I was attacked by some men... then as one of them was raping me... I passed out." She then looks at him.

Ganon nods "mm well it's good in a way that you did pass out so you wouldn't remember the rest."

She nods "mm"

Ann then realizes that she never introduced herself to him.

"I never did properly introduce myself. My name is Ann." She said with a slight smile because it hurt her cheek to smile too much.

Ganon smiles. "Ann... very nice name... it is a pleasure to meet you."

Ann nods. "The girl you met with me at the marketplace was my sister Malon."

Then Ann realizes she was supposed to get the medicine and get home.

Her eyes get wide. "I have to get home, my mama and papa are probably worried and our sick horse needs medicine."

Ann tries getting out of bed, but it hurts her to move, and Ganon comes over to her.

"Woah, You're in no condition to walk... You are injured and you need to heal." Ganon said stopping her and gently putting her back in bed.

"But..." Ann started to say but was cut off.

As he tucked her back under the covers he spoke. " But nothing... I will take care of it, for now you need to rest. I will inform your family that you are safe and I will get the medicine you need. Where do you live?"

This had surprised Ann, she didn't expect him to this for her.

"I.. I live at Lon Lon Ranch." she told him.

"Then it's settled, I will take care of it for you." He said and walks to the door. Then looks back at her. "I will send a maid up here to tend to your needs before I leave." he then left the room.

About five minutes after Ganon had left Ann was about to drift off to sleep when there was a knock at the door.

She sat up. "Come in."

The door opened and the one person she never expected walked in. It was princess Zelda herself.

Ann was very surprised. "Oh.. Your highness."

Zelda smiled and walked over to stand by the bed and she smiles. "Please.. Call me Zelda."

Ann nods. "Mm."

Zelda looks over her making Ann feel uneasy. "I heard about the unfortunate thing that happened to you. I hope you are feeling better."

She only nods to Zelda. "Mm... but I'm still sore and I feel a bit weary and weak."

Ann think's to herself. "Where are my manners? I didn't introduce myself.

"My name is Ann." She tells her.

Meanwhile in front of the Forest temple

Link sits on the stump with Saria.

"I don't get it Saria... he saved Ann from those men that attacked her." He says looking at the grass thinking.

Saria looks at Link silently not saying anything.

He looks at Saria with a confused look. "If Ganon were truly evil as Zelda said then why did he save Ann?"

Saria looks away for a moment thinking, then looks back at Link.

"Maybe you should investigate Ganon more then, and maybe you can find out what's going on?" she said to him, sure of what she is saying.

Link nods. "Good idea."

* * *

**Ok there's that chapter... I'll have the next chapter up soon so expect it.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok I am updating again because I have gotten into this story. This chapter will be a lot longer than all my other chapters. **

**This is where the Zelda bashing comes in, but it may not show up until the next chapter.**

**Also I wanted to mention in my story Ganon takes over Hyrule but doesn't destroy the marketplace… because of the girls. They like going there.**

**This one will be longer as well to fit everything in that happens.**

**Read and enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------ 

**Simple Sisters**

Ch. 6 

After Link had decided it was time to do a bit of investigating before doing anything else against Ganon. He left the lost woods quickly and ran out of Kikiri village. He then pulls out his Ocarina and play's Epona's song. When Epona comes up to him, he mounts her and starts riding to the castle. Just as he reached view of the gate, he saw Ganon Riding out on his horse towards Lon Lon Ranch. He Waited until Ganon Went in and rode to the outside and then he dismounted Epona and let her run around the field. He then snuck into the entrance making sure to stay out of site, watching Ganon.

Ganon knocked at the door, moments later Malon answered. While Ganon's attention was on Malon he snuck into the barn and slowly opened the door and went inside and left the door cracked just enough to see Ganon and Malon.

Malon's expression had a shocked look. Link could hear them enough to understand what they were saying.

"What brings you here your Highness?" Malon asks.

"I know you have wondered where your sister is. She's with me. She was attacked." He tells her.

Malon looks Shocked "Oh my! Is she ok?"

"She's ok. Here, I brought the medicine for the horse." He hands her the medicine.

"So… he still has Ann, huh?" Link thinks to himself watching them.

Malon takes the medicine. "Thank you." She then holds up one finger "Would you hold on for one moment please?"

Ganon nods and stands there to wait. Malon then goes inside and explains everything to her mom and dad and asks them if she can go with Ganon to see her sister. Reluctantly they say yes. Malon then comes outside again closong the door behind her.

"Please take me to Ann." Malon asks almost begging.

Ganon then nods and then picks Malon up and puts her on the horse, then he gets on afterwards. Then he rides off to the castle. Link leaves from the barn and Lon lon ranch, and then calls for Epona.

"I can't follow him into the castle, but I'll wait at the marketplace." Link thinks to himself then rides towards the castle.

Back at the castle

Malon and Ganon reach the room and Malon rushes to Ann in tears and gently touches Ann's head. "Oh Ann! How terrible!"

Ann Smiles, happy to see her sister, she gently touches Malon's cheek. "I'm ok now Malon."

Malon is so shocked at seeing her sister all bandaged that she almost stutters. "W… What happened?"

Ann's smile disappears as the memory of being beaten and raped runs back through her head. Then she smiles at Malon and takes her hand. "It doesn't matter now, what matters is that I'm ok." Ann really didn't want to go into it.

Malon nods "mm you're right" and smiles.

Ann and Malon stay there for two more days and then they go home as soon as Ann is better.

Link got tired of waiting and decided to go figure out what to do next.

Weeks went by since that day when Ann was attacked. The girls heard from some of the people of Hyrule that Ganon was evil and the evil deeds he had done. In that time Ganon had also taken over Hyrule Castle. That scared the girls and they decided to try to stay away from him. Ann could not forget what he had done for her no matter how hard she tried to forget. She thought about it often as her and Malon collected herbs to save up money for a gift for their mom.

A few more days go by and finally after selling herbs, they have saved enough rupees to buy their mom a present. Ann was amazingly up already early that morning, she was very excited. She was the one who had to wake Malon. Ann woke her in the same manner that Malon always woke her.

She crawled under the covers with Malon and caressed her hair. "Wake up my sweet sister… today is mom's birthday." She says smiling with a whisper.

Malon opens her sleepy eyes and blinks them. She then sits up and stretches.

She looks at her sister and smiles. " We better get ready, they'll open the gates soon."

Ann and Malon then get dressed and head downstairs. As the girls sit at the breakfast table they are happy as they eat. They are soo excited that they have the money to buy their loving, hard working mom a gift for her Birthday. After eating their breakfast they gather their money up and head off to the marketplace.

As they walk across the Hyrule field the girls discuss what to get.

Ann smiles " I think we may have enough to buy mom a dress and some earrings."

Malon smiles. " We'll wrap it ourselves. I got some beautiful wrapping paper from the palace that was thrown away before Ganon took over while we were delivering milk to the palace one day."

Ann gets ecstatic. "You did? Wow… mom will be soo surprised! She's soo wonderful!"

Malon smiles big and looks at Ann "Yeah she deserves it."

The Gate open only moments later and they cross it to enter the marketplace. The Girls found a beautiful light purple dress with lace trimming on the sleeves and at the bottom. It had puffy sleeves and a lace collar. The waist was also V shaped. It was such a beautiful dress. They also found some earrings in the shape of roses that were also purple. Everything was perfect, they just had to get home to wrap it and give it to her. As they exited the marketplace they look towards their ranch and saw Ganon's soldiers holding torches around the entrance.

The girls held hands and quickly ran back to the ranch. They slowed as they reached the entrance. Ganon's minions were on monsters and horses. They watched Ann and Malon walk by as the girls stayed close to each other. When they came in view of their house they saw their mama and papa talking with Ganon. Ganon seemed very angry about something. Ann and Malon's heart sank.

"Where are the girls?" Ganon yells.

The girls freeze not knowing what to do from fear of Ganon. They knew he killed many people before and didn't know what to do next. Their mom is crying, saying she doesn't know over and over with her hands covering her mouth.

Ganon sees the Girls in the corner of his eye. "Ah… Ann and Malon." He says as he walks to them.

They stay close still holding hands not knowing what to say. They just look at him with fear in their eyes.

"I want you both to come back with me to my castle." Ganon says to them expressionless.

They got a bad feeling about the whole thing and Malon spoke up. "No… We don't want to go with you."

Ganon raises an eyebrow at them. "No? Then burn it all!" He says waving his hand and one of his minions nearby on a horse takes his torch and goes to burn the house down.

Ann and Malon drop everything they have and run to Ganon. "NO DON'T!" Ann Screams.

They Practically start crying and each gropes each of his legs while on their knees. Ganon then tells the minion to stop holding up a hand. He stopped just inches away and moves away waiting for further instructions. Malon and Ann have tears streaming from their cheeks.

Ann tugs at his clothing crying. "PLEASE! NO! DON'T BURN DOWN OUR HOME PLEASE!"

Malon also begs him. "PLEASE! DON'T!"

Ganon smiles Evilly at the sight of these two beautiful girls begging him at his feet.

"Then you will go back with me to my castle… only then will I call back my soldiers." Ganon Says smiling down at the girls.

Ann and Malon both nod, tears streaming down their faces.

Ganon lets out a sinister laugh. "I knew you would see it my way." He then walks away from them. They both fall to their hands crying.

"We're so sorry… Mama, papa!" Malon cries out.

"I'm soo sorry!" Ann says looking at her mom who is now begging Ganon not to take her girls.

"Please! Don't take my girls from us! They are our world!" Tears came from her eyes as she cried.

Ganon only ignores her and picks up Ann and puts her on his horse as another minion of his picks up Malon while on his horse and lays her over the saddle. Ganon mounts his horse and holds Ann in his arms with her side saddle. Their stomach's had butterflies in them and were very nervous. Then Ann reached out to touch her mom's hands on last time but before they touch, Ganon kicks her away from Ann.

He starts to leave as Ann Cries out for her mother. "Mama! I love you!"

Malon cries out as well. "MAMA!"

She hit the ground hard and Talon, their papa helped her up and held her in his arms as she cried. All the soldiers and Ganon then left the ranch. As she cried on Talon's shoulder, she notices a paper bag with something sticking out. that fell out. She sniffles and goes to it, kneels on the ground and takes the dress from the bag. There was a note in the bag as well on some pretty paper. It read "To the best mama in all of Hyrule, Happy birthday Mama! Love Ann and Malon." She buried her face in the dress and cried.

-------------------------------------------------- 

I know… so sad…. I cried While typing it. I had planned this all along but I couldn't just ruin it for you guys… Sorry that I had to speed it up a little. At the part between Ann being at the castle and going home.

Hope you liked it… please review!


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright… maybe I won't have any Zelda bashing after all.**

**I'll do my beat on the rest of the chapters. I hope to get a good rating and get some more reviews. I also hope you guys liked the story so far.**

**I forgot to mention that the girls were wearing the dresses that Ganon had bought them. I had realized it by the time I had already added the chapter. Sorry about that. **

**I don't think there are any notes I would like to add.**

**Just please read it and Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------ 

**Simple Sisters **

Ch. 7 

As they rode back to the castle, Ann felt nervous and scared. She was so scared, that she was shaking and crying silently. Ganon looked straight ahead as he rode his horse and Ann looked up at his expressionless face. Ganon saw her look at him and glanced down at her. Malon cried as well the whole way, she was very afraid and sad. Moments later they reached Ganon's Castle, where Ganon stopped and dismounted his horse. He then took Ann off the horse and held her by her waist to his side with one arm. The minion that has Malon Got off his own horse and put her over his shoulder.

One of the soldiers took Ganon's horse to it's stable as Ganon and his minion holding Malon went into his castle and started climbing the long stairs. The girls didn't really put up much of a fight, they were much too busy crying and thinking of their mama and papa. After climbing all the stairs they reach Ganon's room. Ganon opens the huge wooden door and drops Ann on his bed.

"Leave Malon on my bed then leave us." Ganon ordered.

With that, the minion then dropped Malon on the bed. Ann grabbed her sister and pulled her close. Malon held her sister's hand watching Ganon as they huddled against the headboard.

Ganon's room had clean stome walls with paintings hanging on them. There was also burgundy velvet curtains and a read carpet covering the floor. The room was very large and at the foot of the bed there was a fireplace that was lit and two reading chairs upholstered in red velvet. The bedposts reached the ceiling made of black cherry with carving on them. The headboard also had fancy carvings on it. There was also a small breakfast table as well near the door with three chairs. A chandelier with candles hung from the middle of the ceiling. There is a nightstand as well to match the bed.

Ganon closed and locked the door behind his minion as he left the room with a key on a long chain and put it around his neck. Ganon then walks over to the right side of the door where he puts down his Armour and sword. He removes his cape and hangs it up on the rack on the wall. He then removes his Shoulder Armour, armguards and knee Armour and lays them on the ground. He then leans is sword up against the wall. The girls watched him in every move he made. The he walked to the foot of the bed and at first they thought he would come closer to the girls but instead he went and sat down in one of the reading chairs.

Ann and Malon quietly sit on the bed and look at each other, confused. They watched as Ganon sat in the chair leaning back with an elbow resting on the arm with his finger up to his lips as if he were thinking, staring into the fire. Both girls had a million thoughts of what they good say, but were too afraid to say anything. Malon then wrapped her arms around Ann and cried. Ann hugged her tightly and caressed her hair.

Then Ann decided to speak up. "Why have you brought us here?" She asked him looking right at him.

Ganon asked himself that very question. He had never really planned on kidnapping them, but knew they would never come willingly, he really wanted to see them again.

He stood up from his chair and looked at them. "Both of you are my guests."

Ann only silently looked at him. She had a million things on her mind to say but she found herself speechless. Malon looked up at Ganon, all teary eyed.

Ganon then looked at the fireplace. "I may be evil and have killed people to get where I am, but I don't rape women. I have more pride than that."

Malon stops crying and looks at Ganon and Ann does the same.

"Then why did you bring us here?" Ann asks him.

Ganon then takes in a deep breath and breathes out a sigh. " Truth is…. That whole thing about burning down your house and stuff was all a bluff." He explains.

Malon looks at him raising an eyebrow but is silent.

Ann tilts her head and raises an eyebrow. "A bluff?" She asks.

Ann started getting angry with him for that. She actually did like Ganon, it's just that all the rumors had scared her before.

"That was really unnecessary you know?" Ann says as she glares at him.

Ganon knew that look. It meant that she was angry with him. Malon Glared at him and threw a pillow at him. "You Jerk!" Malon screamed.

Ganon guarded himself with his arm and kind of turned away. "Wait! I can explain!"

"Oh yeah? Well start explaining then!" Malon exclaimed.

Ann now had her arms crossed and glaring at him waiting for him to explain himself.

Ganon sighs. " Look what you don't know is that after you two left my castle that day I tried to see you again and I even brought gifts and flowers but your dad said he didn't want his girls to be with a thief like me and asked me to please leave."

Ann and Malon's expressions turn from angry to a confused thinking look.

Ganon sort of sneered at the thought of it all. "I mean I even tried being nice and polite… and I hate being polite! Unless it's to someone I like…. A lot… and for me that's rare."

Ann looks at him, listening quietly.

"So… then I found out some time later, that some nasty rumors had gotten around about me. I don't know how… but someone said I rape and kill women and I don't…. but somehow your dad found out and no matter how much I tried… he still wouldn't let me see neither of you. Not even for a few minutes." He explains as he looks at them.

Ann gets off the bed and walks over to him and looks up at him. "So you kidnapped us to be able to see us again?"

Ganon looks down at Ann with a small frown. It was true; he did kidnap them just to see them again. He desperately hated to have to say yes…. But he had to; lying would only make it worse. He knew they were already mad at him. Ganon only gave a nod. Ann was so mad at him… but she kind of understood. Their father was sometimes a bit over protective. Malon was speechless. She got up and walked over and stood next to Ann and also looked up at Ganon. Ganon was scared one of them or both would slap him. He figured if it happened then he deserved it. After all he scared the hell out of the girls and their parents.

"Ann…. Malon… please forgive me… I messed up, but I just had to see you both again." Ganon then takes each girl's hand and kissed each hand. "Please?"

Ann looks at Malon. " What do you think Sis… should we give him another chance?"

Malon nods and smiles " Mamma says that everyone deserves a second chance."

Ann nods and smiles. "Yeah,you're right… she does."

Malon then looks at Ganon who is smiling now. "We forgive you." She says smiling.

Ann gets serious and points a finger at him. "BUT! Don't mess up again ok…. You really scared us."

Ganon nods quickly. "I promise."

Ann looks at Malon. "Man! Talk about being swept of your feet! Literally!"

Malon covered her mouth and giggled.

----------------------------------------------------- 

That's it of that Chapter… Hope that explained a few things for you.

And what the heck… I figure even Ganon can make mistakes too.

Well, I hoped you liked it and I hope you will give me a good review and I want to say thank you to my loyal readers.

I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 8

Ok in this chapter I know Ganon will be a little different…. The only reason he is being this way is because he likes those girls a lot.

In the next chapter is where the yaoi comes in. I know it's good without it but let's just say… those guys that raped Ann got a punishment that fits the crime from Ganon. But if some of you think I shouldn't do that then please tell me.

Other than that Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I Do not Own Zelda or it's characters and this story is free for all to read. I do Own Ann! She is Mine and belongs to no one else but if you wish to use her in a story… please email me for permission first, do not use her without permission. She is my own original Character.

-------------------------------------------------- 

**Simple Sisters**

Ch. 8

Ann Giggled herself and Ganon only smiled at both girls. Ganon then realized he had best let their parents know they were ok.

"You know… I bet your parents are pretty mad at me right now." Ganon said rubbing the back of his head.

Both girls looked at each other then looked at Ganon.

"Maybe one of you should tell them?" Ganon Suggested.

Ann gave him a cross look. "Uh Uh! No! You have to do it yourself! And apologize!"

Malon nodded "Yes you should definitely tell them yourself."

Ganon sneered at the thought of doing that. Then he imagined what would happen if he came up knocking at their parents door. He imagined their father would go after him with a pitchfork and try to jab him with it. Ganon was never the type to things like this, but for the girls… he'd do almost anything.

Ann saw the worried look on his face and got closer to Ganon and gently took his huge hand in hers. It practically engulfed her own but she actually liked it. She caressed his hand with her other hand.

She looked up at him and smiled. " Don't worry, we'll be there with you."

Malon then did the same and nodded. "Yep! We sure will" Smiling at him.

He was surprised that Ann and Malon had took his hand. Their hands felt so small and soft in his rough hands. He immediately liked that a lot and couldn't wait to spend more time with them. First he needed to clear things up with their parents.

"Alright then let's do it. I dredd it but I'm prepared." He said looking at them.

Moments later they went back to Lon Lon ranch. This time there were no soldiers with them and both girls rode on ganon's horse. Ann sat in front of ganon and Malon sat behind him with her tiny arms wrapped around Ganon's waist. He had the horse walk instead of run and the ride was soothing to them and Malon felt her eyes go heavy. After all the crying she did earlier, she was quite tired. The girls insisted on riding this way. Though Ganon would have had a carriage to take them but he could not deny them the ride on the horse.

They arrived there and Malon scooted off the horse slowly and carefully and Ganon helped so she wouldn't fall. Then Ganon gently lifted Ann up and sat her on her feet on the ground. Ann and Molon both moved so Ganon could get off but stood there staring at the door several seconds then finally they all walked to the door.

Malon knocked on the door. A few seconds later, their papa answered the door.

A look of shock and surprise swept his face. "My girls!" He Exclaimed and hugged them both. In turn the girls hugged back.

Ganon kept his distance to the side so their father wouldn't see him.

Talon pulled away from them and looked at them, examining them. "How did you escape?"

Malon looks at Ann. "Please Ann, you tell him."

Ann nodded and looked at her father. "We didn't escape papa."

Talon looked at her with a confused look. "What do you mean Ann?"

"Papa…. He didn't really mean the things he said or did. He was bluffing as a way to get to see us again." Ann looked at him worried of his reaction.

Then Malon added. "See papa… you wouldn't let him see us so he lied and kidnapped us."

Talon knew his girls never lied. Even though he didn't like Ganon too much he had to believe his girls.

"And he told you this?" He asked them.

"Yes." Both girls said at the same time and nodded.

"He even apologized." Ann tells him.

"Really?" Talon replies.

"Yes…. And…. He wants to apologize to you as well." Ann says.

Just then Their mom walks from doing dishes, realizing that Ann and Malon was there.

"My babies!" She exclaims and hugs them both.

Talon looks at his Wife. " It appears that Ganon was bluffing and did it to get to see the girls."

She pulls away from the girls and whacks Talon with her dish towel. "I told you. You should have just let him see them!"

Talon cringed as she hit him.

"But what about the rumors." Talon protests.

Ganon then steps in view. "Those rumors are not true."

Julie, their mom looks at Ganon. "I hate rumors… it's hard to tell what's true or false." Then she looks over at Talon with a cross look.

Talon looks at Ganon but doesn't say anything.

Malon stands next to Ganon and nudges him with her elbow. He looks down at her. "hhm? Oh!" he said getting the hint.

Ganon first cleared his throat and looked at the ground. Saying he was sorry was never his strong point and he didn't particularly like doing it. However if he didn't, he would risk not seeing the girls again. He wanted their Father to approve of him. He then looks at Talon and Julie.

Clearing his throat and trying to act and noble as possible. "I would like to… apologize for my behavior earlier, and I hope you can accept it."

All Ganon could think about then was "Oh my… I actually did it! Glad I got it out of the way."

Talon thought about it for a bit and remembered Ganon did save Ann when she was attacked and if Ganon had wanted to, he could have took advantage of the situation but instead he saved her.

Ganon raised an eyebrow as he watched Talon.

Talon looked Ganon straight in the eye. "Alright! I accept the apology and please take care of my girls…. I swear by the goddesses if you hurt them, you'll pay."

Ganon nodded. "Yes sir."

Ganon then realized he hadn't said yes sir in a long time. The only time he ever said that was when he courted a girl and said yes sir or no sir to the girl's father.

Julie then smiled. "Well While you're here… might as well stay for dinner."

Ganon, Ann and Malon smiled.

"That sounds wonderful mamma!" Ann and Malon said at the same time.

Then they all went inside.

------------------------------------------------- 

Ok there's that Chapter. Hope you liked it. Please Review! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you continue to read my story.

If anyone has any suggestions for the story please feel free to tell me.

I'll get the next one up soon.


	10. Chapter 9

Ok sorr for making you guys wait. Things have been hectic and I have been busy. Anyway I hope you will like the chapter.

Simple Sisters

Ch. 9

After they had all eaten, Talon asked the girls to go upstairs and get their things together while he talked to Ganon. Ann and Malon happily ran upstairs. As soon as they were out of the room Talon looked at Ganon and He could tell by the look on Talon's face that this was going to be a serious conversation.

"I am happy that my girls have finally found someone……with the right means to look after them." He says sitting at the table with his fingers crossed. "But I never thought they both would like the same guy" he said with a look of disbelief.

Julie piped in. "Don't forget dear that they share everything else as it is and why should this be any different?"

Talon looked at his wife and nodded rubbing his chin. "Very true." Then he looks at Ganon who is only sitting at the table across from him looking at Talon. " I just hope that you will take very good care of them."

Ganon picked up his glass and took a drink then sat it on the table and looked at him. "I promise you that I will take very good care of them… I will…. As you may say, spoil them because I really do care about both of them."

Talon only nodded to him. Julie then got up and cleared the table. Ganon then stood up and walked up to the girl's room and knocked on the door only to hear Malon say to come in. Ganon walked inside and looked around the room as he ducked to walk inside. Ann then notices Ganon in the room. "Hi" she says then goes back to what she was doing.

Ganon watches both of them for a moment and speaks finally. "Do either of you need any help at all?"

Malon looks at him from kneeling at her trunk. "You know…. It would be great if we could somehow get our trunks there… after all they are very important to us."

"Yes they are." Ann then says and goes to stand by Ganon and looking up at him. "These trunks used to belong to our mother and her sister."

Ganon looks down at Ann then to Malon. "Sister?" He asks

Malon gets up and goes to Ganon and whispers "yes… mom once had a twin sister but…. " Malon pauses and looks at Ann.

Ann looks at Ganon. "She was murdered but we never talk about it because it hurts our mom for her to think about it."

Ganon then looks at them both and places a hand on each of their shoulders. "I'm sorry to hear that but I promise you that I will protect both of you will everything I have, even my own life."

He then looks at the chests and raises both hands up palms facing the chests and then the chest start to glow and they disappear. Ann and Malon look at Ganon with wide eyes.

"What the heck was that!?" Malon asks.

"Where did they go?" Ann says as she waves her hands around where the chests once were to make sure they're not still there.

Ganon laughes a little at watching Ann. "I only teleported them to my castle."

Malon looks up at him and exclaims. "You can do that!?" Then looks away in amazment after Ganon nodded.

Ann then goes and stands next to Malon again. "Well I guess that's about it then, I mean we packed everything in the chests."

Malon nodded and both girls looked at Ganon silently. He instantly got the hint even though normally he is terrible when it comes to taking hints but today proved to be different.

"Then we should go back downstairs so you both can say your goodbyes for now." Ganon says and adds, "of course you can come back and visit anytime."

The girls nod and they go back downstairs. They both hug their mama and papa and say their goodbyes and go back to Ganon's castle with him.

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
